1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements of a steering lock device for a motorcycle.
2. Background of the Invention
In a conventional steering lock device for a motorcycle, the steering is locked by engaging a lock bar to an engaging hole provided on the handlebar side. The lock bar is provided advanceably and retreatably on the vehicle-body side.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2004-268686 in FIG. 1 discloses that in a steering lock device, a lock bar 2 is attached to a steering lock device body 1 provided on the vehicle-body side, so as to be moved by a motor M in the fore and aft directions. The steering can be locked by inserting this lock bar 2 into an engaging hole a provided in a steering stem S1, which is the rotating axis of the handlebar.
However, in order to use the above mentioned steering lock device in locking the steering, it needs an accurate alignment between the lock bar 2 and the engaging hole a of the steering stem S1.
Moreover, the attachment position of the steering lock device body 1 to the vehicle-body side has to be determined so as to meet the position of the engaging hole a. For this purpose, the attachment position needs to be controlled accurately in both of the axial direction of the steering stem S, and the direction perpendicular to the steering stem S1. This increases the manufacturing costs.